And I Wish On A Star
by videl666
Summary: Videl is hurt by someone, how will Gohan react? G/V fic, set after Buu Saga - Romance
1. Videl hurt, HOW?

**And I Wish On A Star**

Hello, this is my first story ever, I choose to do it on Gohan and Videl coz they are my favourite characters. I hope you enjoy it and keep looking out for the net to come. If you want to contact me here's my email: vs666@hotmail.com and just tell me what you think…

******************************************************************

~ Satan Mansion ~

"AHHHHH," screamed Videl as her body flew across the room, hitting the wall hard.

"Don't you dare treat our guests like that again you b****! AND DON'T YOU PLAY CHEEKY WITH ME GIRL!" shouted Hercule as he stomped out the room, slamming the door as he did.

Videl couldn't take it anymore, she hated him so much. It had been nearly a week since the Buu tournament ended and her life was worst than after the Cell Games. Everyone thought, "Mr Satan, saviour of the world" had saved the planet form destruction once more.

~Damn you Gohan, why do you leave me with the fame? ~ She thought. ~I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! ~

Tears fled from her eyes as her anger built up to maximum. She wanted to explode but couldn't. Clenching her fist, she punched the wall until it bled. The pain travelled from her fist through her body. There was nothing for her to hurt. Using the remainder of her energy, she stood up supporting herself against the wall, packed her things and took off into the night sky through her balcony window.

~Son's House~

"Bye, take care son," waved Goku

"Bye ni-san," shouted the little chibi

"Don't forget to study, and there's enough food to last you two weeks in the fridge," said ChiChi 

"BYE EVERYONE, HAVE FUN," replied Gohan. He stood there as he watched his family fly off. They had been invited to a camping trip with the Briefs as a vacation for defeating Buu but Gohan wanted to stay at home. One because someone had to look after the house, who knows what may come from the creepy woods. And also ChiChi insisted he stayed at home because he had school

~~Flashback~~

"Just let him go ChiChi, it's only a week, he can…"

"…JUST A WEEK, DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH WORK HE'LL MISS?" screamed ChiChi. She took her frying pan and before Goku could react, it crashed against his head.

"Gohan, sorry son but you're not go…"

"That's O.K mum, I don't mind!" replied Gohan

.: What's wrong with him :. Asked Goku through their bond

.: You tell me :. Replied ChiChi

.: …… :.

.: *sigh* My son has finally learnt the importance of school :.

~~End Of Flashback~~

Gohan walked upstairs and was about to take a shower when he sensed Videl's ki. However it worried him because it wasn't normal, her ki was getting lower by the second. He didn't like this feeling so ran outside to check what was happening. As he sensed the ki coming closer, he realised it was a hurt Videl. She looked exhausted, her eyes were puffed up red from crying and her body looked weak. He saw that her knuckles were bleeding badly. Gohan pushed himself up into the sky to catch her as Videl suddenly fell.

"…G-Gohan?"

"What's wrong Videl?" asked Gohan with a worried face.

"…G-G-Goh…" with that, she collapsed into his arms.

The room was dim; the only light that she could see was the moon shining through the open window. She looked around and checked the clock.

"Darn it, 2:30am…what am I doing in Gohan's room?" Then she remembered. She could here deep breathing beside her, turning around she could see Gohan asleep on the chair with his head against his desk. 

She studied his every facial features and realised how innocent and cute he looked. ~He must have bought me here and I guess kinda drifted off…~ she thought

"Ahhh," screamed Videl as her injured fist accidentally swung and hit the bed post in an attempt to turn around.

"Huh… what's happening?" awoke Gohan, "Videl, you're awake! What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I accidentally hurt my fist even more and I… ahhh!"

"Stay still, I'll get some bandages…"

"…No, Gohan, don't leave me…"

" I will never leave you," whispered Gohan as he kissed her gently on the forehead, "But I have to go for a sec cause your knuckles have started bleeding again…"

"No, please, don't…"

"Videl, what's wrong?" asked Gohan more worried than ever.

"I'm scared Gohan, I'm scared."

"Please don't be, I'm here now." He took her injured hand and pressed tightly against it to stop the bleeding.

"Gohan…"

"Yes Videl?" as he turned his face to meet hers. For a moment they stared into each others intense eyes and found the same pain and suffering.

"Stay with me tonigh…" her voice was cut short as Gohan's lip pressed softly against hers. Time seem to stop as their kisses became more passionate and deep. Gohan laid down beside her and bought his strong arms around her small waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her body into his. She felt safe and cared for, something she hadn't felt in years.

******************************************************************

Please tell me what you thought of that and PLEASE REVIEW…I don't really know where this is going so please feel free to send in ideas!!! Bye xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.:~:. Videl .:~:.


	2. Videl tells Gohan

"Stay with me tonigh…" her voice was cut short as Gohan's lip pressed softly against hers. Time seem to stop as their kisses became more passionate and deep. Gohan laid down beside her and bought his strong arms around her small waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her body into his. She felt safe and cared for, something she hadn't felt in years.

As the sun rose over the horizon and into Gohan's room, Videl opened her eyes and look into the surrounding. She studied the room carefully and realised it was Gohan's. 

A warm pair of strong arms then held her tightly as she turned around to find Gohan awake.

"Hey, sleep O.K?" asked Gohan.

"Yea…AHHHH, fuck, my hands…"

"You O.K? Want me to go and get some bandages, then you can tell me what happened."

"Sure, I'll go and get myself washed" replied Videl

Soon after Videl and Gohan had breakfast (which could feed a whole starving army) were sitting on the living room couch. Videl had laid her head onto Gohan's shoulder. Gohan wrapped his arm around her and kissed her gently on the forehead, "So…"

"You want to know what happened right?"

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but that's what I'm here for!" 

"I guess but I'll tell you anyway. Ever since my dad 'supposedly' defeated Cell, well I can't explain but he's not him anymore. I remember the times we had together as a family before my mum left. Now I realise why she left. He's such a big-headed bastard. I hate so much Gohan, I hated him so much. All he cares about is the fame, money and women. He brings one home every night and expects me to respect them. He tells me to call them mother but when I refuse he beats me up. He doesn't care about my feelings, he cares for nothing for me…he's…"

Tears rolled down her eyes, she couldn't carry on any longer. Her voice had become stuck and her throat sorer than ever. She felt Gohan's soft, caring hand wipe away her tears. Before she knew it she broke down into what seemed liked forever. Gohan sat by her the whole way through to comfort her.

After hours of crying and explaining, they got up and were about to take a long walk down by the stream and through the forest when a voice from outside the door shouted, "VIDELLLLL, GET OUT OF HERE NOW YOU MORON…"

**********************************************************

O.K I know that was short but I've been so busy with my schoolwork and exams that I don't have time to do much. Anyway PLEASE review, I won't carry on unless I have at least 6 reviews (why 6, my favourite number!)…Also any suggestions what you want to happen, please tell me…bye!

.:~Videl~:.


	3. Hercule's in trouble!

"Who's that?" asked Gohan.

"Oh no!"

 "What's wrong Videl?"

"It's him; he's come to get me again!"

"Who…who's coming to get you? Who...Oh no…not him! V go upstairs, I'll take care of him…" Gohan told Videl.

"Are you s…s…ure?"

"Positive; now go upstairs, lock the door and stay in my room until I tell you!"

"O.K" with that she ran off.

"GET OUT HERE, YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER…" yelled Hercule from outside the door.

"…Who are and what do you want?" asked Gohan.

"…oh…I'm the Great Hercule and I'm here for my daughter, Videl."

"I'm sorry, I think you got the wrong house…" replied Gohan trying to close the door. But a hand stopped him and the door swung back.

"…I KNIOW SHE'S WITH YOU PUNK, NOW HAND HER OVER. NO ONE MESSES WITH THE GREAT HERCULE!

"…Oh I'm so sorry Mr "Great Hercule," said Gohan sarcastically.

"Are you trying you cuss me punk?"

"Oh am I being rude? I'm ever so sorry. Please accept my apology," and before Hercule could react and fist  hit him full on in the stomach _(thank god it wasn't the face) sending him fifty metres before a tree stopped him in his tracks. _

"Let me tell you one thing man, NEVER MESS WITH VIDEL AGAIN OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

He closed the door and turn around to find Videl standing there. She ran up to him and hugged him heard. 

"Thank you," said Videl finally, "thank you so much," she then gazed up to look at his handsome face.

"No prob…" said Gohan before realising Videl was now staring at him, "um…what are you staring at? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Do you realise that you're in the form of a super saiyan?" (_I feel sorry for Hercule now, imagine how much it' hurts!)_

"Huh, what? How could I have done that without realising I've turned into that form!"

"Maybe you were too busy kicking my father's ass!"

"Hum, maybe…" he leaned closer to place his lips onto hers. She felt so protected around his warm and strong arms. He was so strong and powerful yet so gentle and caring as well as innocent, naïve and pure hearted! This was what she liked about him!

Their kiss was interrupted when they heard a loud bang. They both turn to see the door on the floor and a mad Hercule letting out his rage and anger!

.::Oppss, I guess I mad him a little mad::. Thought Gohan as he immediately moved in front of Videl to protect her…

*********************************************************************

O.K. sorry this is not long either but I hope you enjoy it. Please review, I would like at least 6 or more reviews for each chapter starting from now! 

Anyway I'm so happy coz I've done half my exams! More coming up at the end of March…NOOOO…but the reason why I'm happy is because I got two A* for my coursework for my GCSE. O.K. if you're from England and know what that means...it's so important to me!!! Yippeeee… GTG WRITE MORE SOON AND REVIEW!!!!

.::~Videl~::.


	4. Videl hurtAGAIN

Hey guys…I haven't written in a while coz I didn't get reviews…but know I got some more I'm happy…please also check out my other fic…I've only done two!!! ENJOY!

**************************************************************

.::Oppss, I guess I mad him a little mad::. Thought Gohan as he immediately moved in front of Videl to protect her…

"Boy, you're gonna pay…" The mad Hercule ran straight on aiming at Gohan and hit him. Gohan had lost concentration and focus and somehow it made him fly across the room.

"NOOOO…Gohan are you O.K?" cried Videl running toward him, "Dad, how could you…how?"  But Hercule didn't notice, he was too busy recovering and running towards Gohan again. Then that's when it happened…

*********************

.::Videls' Prospective::.

~I couldn't let him hurt my Gohan any more…so I did what I only could. Everything was like slow motion. The world was silently spinning around me and I ran in front of Gohan to protect him. The next thing I knew was that the pain was spreading though my chest and round my body. I felt it bite into me and I stood there for a second thinking that my own father did this to me, my own blood father. Everything around me spun faster as I frantically tried to take control but somehow couldn't~

~I heard a shout but couldn't make out what it was but the voice rang tough my ears. It was Gohan's. I saw his face appear in front of me but it began to blur then everything was black…~

*********************

"NOOOOO" shouted Gohan as he got up and grabbed Videl before she fell, "Videl, please be O.K…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Gohan charged up to Super Saiyan level 2. "You fool, look what you've done to your own daughter! You're going to pay for this, I never knew such a cruel man in my life…"

*********************

.::Hercules' Prospective::.

~Oh no, what have I done? Videl….NOOOOO…I didn't mean to darling, I wanted you be safe that's all. I never meant to hurt you. Please Dende, let her be O.K. PLEASE.~

*********************

 Gohan zoomed towards Hercule and hit him once, twice, three times before he was unconscious. He took Videl and flew straight away to the outlook hoping Dende could heal her even though there was no physical wound. 

~It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let her. It's all my fault, I hurt her and if she dies…OH MY GOD…it's like dad…I killed him and now…let her be O.K…Please Dende, just do this for me~

*****************************************************************

Well there you go…yea it's short but I've gotta go…REVIEW…thankx…

.::~Videl~::.


End file.
